bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Odoruningyō (spirit)
|race = |gender = Female |height = 162 cm |weight = seven porcelain dolls |master = Akimoto Kazuma |bankai = Orochidarake Ningyō |roleplay debut = Project Genseki: Chapter 1 |series debut = Bleach: Project Genseki |english = Colleen Clinkenbeard (Shikai), Tia Ballard (Bankai) |japanese = Saeko Chiba (Shikai), Yui Horie (Bankai) }} :"Without an owner, the neglected doll becomes restless." - Reversereality Odoruningyō (踊る人形, Dancing Doll) is the spiritual manifestation of Akimoto Kazuma's Zanpakutou. Appearance Odoruningyō appears to be a young woman with short white hair that is adorned with a black ribbon. She has red eyes and pale white skin that shines like that of a porcelain doll's. Like a doll, she has many outfits. Her clothes range from laced dresses to white gowns and to jackets. She primarily wears long white opera gloves or detached white sleeves along with white stilettos. Her color scheme is usually accented with red or blue ornaments on her white clothes. She also carries a doll with her wherever she goes. When she activates Bankai, she turns into a small doll, while the doll that she has turns into Orochidarake Ningyō. It has been said and confirmed by both Akimoto and Kishoku that Odoruningyō has a similar appearance to Ren's. This is because Akimoto's guilt with Ren prior to his Genseki training fashioned out his Zanpakutou's spirit to take on some of her looks. Much to her dismay, Akimoto struggles to even train with Odoruningyō because of her blatant resemblance to Ren. As Orochidarake Ningyō, her appearance, unlike Odorunigyō's, is identical to that of Ren's but with white hair. She wears a short reddish pinkish ruffled dress underneath a long black shawl that tends to flare. She adorns herself with a black laced headband that features a cross-shaped design. The design is identical to the tsuba of her sealed katana. This makes it resemble that of a puppeteer's handle to control a marionette. She also straps Odoruningyō (as a doll) unto her waist. Personality Unsurprisingly, Odoruningyō adopts some of Ren's personality such as a knack for theatrics and an unhealthy devotion to her dearest ones. Odoruningyō has shown an incredible amount of patience for Akimoto's guilt when the latter couldn't hone her properly due to said guilt. Unlike Ren, Odoruningyō acts more childish than cheeky, and is prone to show off and impress Akimoto with her dances. Like Akimoto, she is also fond of games and often times plays various boardgames with him from around the world. Odoruningyō also has an eye for aesthetics and prefers to wield her bladed Session weapons over others. She is widely interested in her user's esteem and mental health, and is shown to cheer him up and play games with him during Jinzen. However, her patience is not endless, and has erupted into bouts of anger for the sake of her own user. She strives to keep her user competent in using her. Since she is in fact a doll, she does not want to be neglected and wants Akimoto to see her for who she is, and not as an object of sorrow. This is why she humbles and subordinates herself as a tool, rather than a partner (contrary to what Akimoto thinks) so that Akimoto can use her as he wishes. She eventually addressed the problem to Akimoto and strongly urged him (with force) to reconcile his ties with Ren for his own sake. Odoruningyō has strong trust issues and does not grant Akimoto all of her powers just so that he can 'earn' them himself by establishing a growing and strong relationship with her. Odoruningyō also harbors some hatred for Ren due to her appearance reminding Akimoto of his past mistakes. But Odoruningyō is not beyond compromise, for she slowly learns that Akimoto's relationship with Ren determines his state of mind when addressing his Zanpakutou. She is rather sad to know that it has to work like that, but in the end she puts a hold to her own personal wishes in order to gain true harmony for everyone involved. This, however, is put to a stop once Akimoto begins Bankai training. Once Akimoto has remembered some of the memories of Ren that Juro has sealed, Odoruningyō becomes restless and jealous of Ren. This reignites her hatred for Ren and renews her vow to eliminate her despite her agreement with Hakuchou to spare Ren's life in the Confrontation Arc. This makes her willing to break promises for her own selfishness, much like Akimoto in the past. It is sufficed to say that her hatred for Ren is what defines her, just as Akimoto's state of mind is defined by his guilt for Ren. She also has the same tastes as Ren, and is quite fond of dancing. But much like Akimoto, Odoruningyō is very fond of games is and prone to act like a child when playing them. She loves the idea of fun and art, and thus sees them as a great means of communication and bonding. When playing games, she expects the other player to share her level of enthusiasm. Like Ren, she is also fond of story-telling, especially with dolls, and is seen telling stories to Maka Kirofune when she enters Akimoto's Inner World. Odoruningyō also treasures honesty and integrity in people other than Akimoto. While her methods to 'correct' destructive behavior may come across as manipulative and cruel, she upholds the values of honesty and integrity to a high bar and is willing to coax the said person to be healthy in character-- quite contrary to her own selfishness. She is patient, yet resolute, and still cultivates the minds of weary Soul Reapers such as Maka Kirofune. Due to her origin with Akimoto and Ren, she is harsher to Akimoto than any other person she encounters in her Inner World. Her interactions with Kishoku may point out that she is rather lax with strangers and newcomers, but she does not provide them the same treatment as she does to her master. It is implied that Orochidarake Ningyō's personality is very similar to Odoruningyō's and not much has changed from Shikai to Bankai. The Bankai form also shares the same vindictive traits of Ren and Odoruningyō. This is shown when Orochidarake Ningyō prevents Akimoto from waking up in the real world, thus trapping him in the Jinzen state as she continues to repeatedly slaughter him time after time. Since she also has issues with Akimoto's steadfastness and self-destructive tendencies, she isn't too keen in revealing her true name, and thus tricks him into learning a false Bankai (Chidarake Ningyō), until she feels that he has earned the right to know her true name. Like Ren, Odoruningyō also bears grudges, but only to those that get trample upon the bond between her and Akimoto. And thus, she harbors very strong hatred for Ren. She also plans out a grudge on Maka if she was not willing to carry out her end of the deal to learn her own Bankai. Plot Confrontation Arc After initiating Jinzen, Akimoto is suddenly whisked away and is replaced with Kishoku, much to Odoruningyō's surprise. Nevertheless, the spirit offers to play a game of chess with the girl as the latter is bound up to a chair made with stuffed animals. Kishoku tells the spirit that they were using a machine that allows other Soul Reapers to enter another's Inner World. After some small talk, Odoruningyō tells Kishoku that the binds are imposed upon entry to the Inner World and are a result of Akimoto's weakness. She then tells the Soul Reaper a little bit more about Akimoto's past and situation before sending her away. Days later, Odoruningyō trains with Akimoto during a Jinzen session. Both spar against each other after some games. Odoruningyō intentionally loses and wonders when Akimoto would address the situation that has been troubling him. Odoruningyō is confronted by Hakuchou, and the latter persuades her from killing Ren. A deal is made between the two Zanpakutou spirits, and Hakuchou convinces her to persuade Akimoto to reconcile with Ren. In exchange, Odoruningyō offers to exact her will upon Hakuchou should Akimoto be led astray with his own burdens. The Hollowed Blue Arc Odoruningyō addresses the elephant in the room during a Jinzen session, and Akimoto responds to her questions with agony and helplessness. Angered by his inability to change things for the better, she attacks him and both engage in a grueling battle. Odoruningyō scolds and lectures him as they fight and defeats him without too much effort. She also teaches Akimoto 'Last Session.' By beating the stubborn Akimoto down, she was able to restore the boy's confidence and resolve. Akimoto then plans to reconcile with Ren after his mission is over. Bankai Experimentation Arc Noticing Akimoto's anguish after his experiencing his traumatic lost memories first hand, Odoruningyō starts to see Akimoto rejecting her due to her resemblance with Ren. Irritated at this, Odoruningyō calls out to Akimoto in his second dream, but could only do so by imposing her will. Taking on the exact appearance of Renai Iwasaki in a Soul Reaper's uniform, Odoruningyo's will starts to talk to Akimoto. Surprised that the boy has forgotten about her as well as Ren, Odoruningyō chides Akimoto and proceeds to snap him back to his senses. She 'kills' Juro and thus transformed Akimoto's dream into the Inner World once again. Her expectations of Akimoto remembering were not met and then lashes out at him. By having him try to remember Ren, perhaps he'll be able to recall his own sword's name. The two fight and Odoruningyō's will is defeated; however, the battle is not over, for Odoruningyō is resolved to have the dreaming Akimoto remember her. Akimoto touches "Ren" and then succumbs to all the wounds that Ren has accumulated throughout the years. Thinking that this would get Akimoto to remember and accept her, Odoruningyō calls Akimoto's name again. But his thoughts were all focused on Ren, not on her. Odoruningyō weeps as she clutches her doll closely. The spirit starts to curse at Akimoto, upset that he does not put much attention due to her resemblance with Ren. Wiping away her tears, the spirit sits in melancholy as her doll starts to transform into a young woman with white-long hair and marks over her arms and neck. The young woman comforts Odoruningyō saying that she'll take care of it. Seeing that the only way to make the bond between her and Akimoto is through Ren, Odoruningyō finally compromises her own identity and leaves it to Orochidarake Ningyō's hands. Odoruningyō then turns into a doll. After Akimoto finally manages to get into contact with his Inner World, he is shocked to see a different entity. Clearly expecting his shock to her appearance, Orochidarake Ningyō psychologically tortures Akimoto by revealing the exact same mark on neck. This causes Akimoto to slump down and plead for her forgiveness. Even still, the entity assaults Akimoto and traps his consciousness inside the Inner World so that he is unable to leave Jinzen. She activates 12th Session and proceeds to slaughter Akimoto over and over while keeping him trapped in the Jinzen State. Eventually, the scientists physically distanced Akimoto and his sword to end the Jinzen state, but Orochidarake's deed has already been done. The entity returns to its doll form while Odoruningyō turns back into her regular form. She then continues to contemplate Akimoto's state of mind. Lamenting that Akimoto's long lost memory has bridged a gap between them, and she wonders if he is able to learn Bankai under the Genseki staffs' instructions. Odoruningyō is then greeted by a tied-up Maka Kirofune, who was ordered by superiors to bond with Odoruningyō. Knowing that Akimioto's group was under some type of Bankai Training, Odoruningyō starts to toy with Maka's psych and spoke with ambiguous meaning in order for Maka to understand what she must figure out to learn Bankai for herself. Maka is not delighted in the slightest and mentions that she entered Akimoto's Inner World because she was ordered to bond with Odorunigyō. She also notes that she does not want to learn Bankai. Maka then attempts to avoid a potential fight with Odoruningyō by saying that they ought to be friends. Odoruningyō frowns at this prospect because it will deter her own bond with Akimoto even further. Nevertheless, the Zanapkutou spirit accepts Maka's truce under the condition that Maka tries to learn Bankai after her visit. Maka politely declines, saying that her Zanpakutou, Genkido-fu, tells her to do nothing, which prompts the spirit to ask what happens to those who do nothing. Maka answers that those who follow orders survive while the rest perish to some degree or another. Angered yet again by Maka's anwer, Odoruningyō demands Maka a good reason as to why she ought to bond with her when it would separate the gap between Akimoto even further. Maka still persists with an innocent smile, showing a genuine and innocent interest to play with Odoruningyō. Shocked by Maka's true intentions, the spirit is reminded of how Akimoto would reluctantly play with her as if to atone for Ren. Odoruningyō could always tell the sadness behind Akimoto's face when he's playing with her, but with Maka, Odoruningyō can start to experience mutual joy. Odoruningyō then accepts Maka's invitation, and they 'play' with the assorted dolls scattered about in the Inner World. A curious Maka then questions the spirit and asks her if the dolls are special. Odoruningyō then tells Maka that they are mainly used to animate in order to practice the gist of using her power. Odoruningyō demonstrates by animating the doll by using her Spirit Ribbons as strings. She then tells Maka that every doll is special as long as a story is made about them. Then Maka tells Odoruningyō a made-up story, and much to the former's surprise, the doll before her turns into the doll that she has described. Odoruningyō being pleased with Maka's story, beings to tell her the story behind her own doll and tells the Maka a vague story of Akimoto's past considering Ren. She then points out that the doll represents that exact same girl in her story. Odoruningyō then laments to Maka saying that it was Akimoto's grief in his soul that his Zanpakutou's appearance to look like Ren's and that has caused many complications between the two. As Maka listens to the spirit, she asks Odoruningyō if she could create a doll that looks like the way that Odoruningyō would have appeared to be if it weren't for Akimoto's soul. Odoruningyō does so and fashions out a doll that looks quite different than her and marvels at the doll's appearance. She then begins teaching Maka how to use Odoruningyō. Odoruningyō shows Maka the 4th Session and reveals to her the truth behind her powers. Odoruningyō then teaches Maka how to utilize 1st Session and teaches her a kata that can help obtain a starting level of proficiency. Afterwards Odoruningyō is used by Maka in a fight against Hollows with the rest of the squad. Crusaders' Prelude Arc Akimoto enters Jinzen to communicate with Odoruningyō and learn her true name. The Zanpakutou spirit activates her Bankai and turns into the entity that appeared to Akimoto. She tells him that if he were to defeat her, then he will learn of her real Bankai name. A fight between them ensues. After a grueling and long battle, Akimoto barely emerges victorious, and the entity then holds out her hand to Akimoto's face to tell him her real Bankai name: Orochidarake Ningyō. TIME SKIP (post winter war) ??? Arc Orochidarake Ningyō, Kagerou, and Hakuchou no Mizumi discuss the intertwining fates of their respective masters Akimoto Kazuma, Juro Kazuma, and Renai Iwasaki. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Although Odoruningyō was obtained through implemented conditions of the Genseki Project, she is still a Zanpakutou Spirit and boasts high spiritual energy. During her bout of anger towards Akimoto, Akimoto described her Reiatsu to be a cold and violent gust of wind with murderous intent. She is also skilled in visualizing Spirit Ribbons and can even manifest their physical properties of other spiritual bodies for her advantage. Master Swordsman: Odoruningyō's style consists of dual-wielding her Intermission swords and chakrams. Her strikes were too quick for Akimoto to find an opening. Since her powers enable her to swap from one weapon-type to the next, Odoruningyō has also adopted multitudes of fighting styles that bring out each weapon's potential. It should be noted that her fighting styles are not from orthodox schools of swordplay (such as fencing, kendo, or iaido), but from multiple dances that reflect off of her guiding principle. Coupled with her Puppet Sword Control, she can overwhelm an opponent that is not well-versed as she is in weapon handling and swap from one weapon style to the next with ease. Her strikes may seem impromptu, but she upholds the prowess of her skills within the restraints of her dance steps, katas, and tempo with decisive manner. Hakuda Combatant: While she is primarily unseen using her body for attacks, she is shown to be proficient in the area. This is due to her use with her remote control skill when using 4th Session. Weapons Master: Due to her Spirit Ribbon Armory, Odoruningyō is very proficient in handling all types of weapons to the point where she can fluently translate a weapon's fighting style into another weapon of choice. She can also swiftly shift and transition between particular weapon handling just as fast as she changes her Sessions. The styles of her weapon handling are unorthodox, and are utilized with offensive and aggressive dance-like movements. Since she can manipulate and control the path of her weapons remotely, she boasts high aptitude for a very wide variety of weapons. Master Dancer: Paying homage to her name, Odoruningyō incorporates dance-like movements to her attacks to overwhelm the opponent's responses and get into their guard range. Since she can also control her weapons from afar, it is difficult to judge her attacks based on her gestures and dance movements. She has also been shown to grab Akimoto's arms and coax him into a dance as she grabs hold of his Spirit Ribbons. They dance away as she has his body run into her Session blades as the pair moves. She is known to fight with a steady and fierce rhythm and a fast tempo. This rhythm remains undisturbed despite the many transformations to her weapons and fighting styles. She is easy to adapt and can change tempos and 'beats' naturally, making her fighting style nearly unpredictable. Akimoto notes that without surprise attacks to throw her off the rhythm, it would require two skilled warriors to defeat her. Enhanced Speed: Her speed and agility is absolutely required to maintain proficiency of her various wielding styles. She is able to close in very quickly with Shunpo. Her speed is used offensively rather than defensively. Very rarely does she use Shunpo in most combat situations since doing short bursts of speed ruins the tempo and rhythm that she fights. Zanpakutou Abilities Weapon Manifestation: Like other Zanpakutou spirits, Odoruningyō is able to call out her Shikai at will without the need for a release command (Perform). However, she still says the command just for the theatrical value. The default state of her Shikai takes on the form of two ninjatos without hand-guards. A diamond imprint starts to glow on her palms. :Shikai Special Ability: Odoruningyō's ability thrives off of will, imagination, and skill. Her ability is to transform her weapons into any other type of weapon. Her abilities are entirely used for melee and long-ranged combat, allowing the user to switch between battle styles. Odoruningyō is able to control her weapons individually by gestures of her hands and arms (操りつるぎ, Ayatsuri Tsurugi, Puppet Sword Control). She incorporates dances to elicit a variety of ways in which the weapons are controlled. She can only control up to two weapons this way for each hand, and if the diamond marks on her palms are obstructed in any way, then she is unable to use Puppet Sword Control. The Shikai is also able to have the weapons warp back into her hands no matter the distance. The delay in which they are summoned in their respective hands depends on the will of the user. Odoruningyō can influence or even direct the strikes of her wielder, which can make attacks stronger if her wielder is in sync with her intentions. As revealed in the 'Bankai Experimentation Arc,' Odoruningyō's true power is to create weapons from Spirit Ribbons. *'Sessions' (衣鉢, Ihatsu): Odoruningyō abilities are known as Sessions, which are given a number depending on weapon. Any more considerable bonding will allow her user to learn more Sessions from her. The type of Session corresponds to the weapon type and ability that they have. Only a few Sessions have been revealed. It is noted that the user must be proficient in a weapon class in order to remotely control them. But the user must also be proficient with Intermission in order to activate the other Sessions. **'Intermission' (幕あい, Makuai): The default state of her Shikai that takes form of twin ninjatos without hand-guards. Unlike Akimoto, Odoruningyō does not need to revert a Session back into Intermission in order to activate another Session. It is noted that the two ninjatos stemmed from Shikai activation are entirely independent, and Odoruningyō can possess and take control of two different Sessions. **'1st Session' (一番目衣鉢, Ichibanme Ihatsu): Any one of the blades turns into a large blue-bladed chakram that resembles a puppeteer's handles. Like any other Session, the chakram is linked to a respective hand. Since Odoruningyō cannot use Kido, she cannot take advantage of casting spells from the center of the weapons, unlike her wielder, Akimoto. However, she is capable of shooting out Intermission swords from the center by crafting it from a Spirit Ribbon prior to ejection. **'2nd Session' (二番目衣鉢, Nibanme Ihatsu): The weapon bursts and scatters into ten 10-inched daggers with ornaments jutting out of the hilt. This creates a field of daggers that Odoruningyō can use to continuously slash at a target repeatedly. With Spirit Ribbon visualization, the knives can be used to pin and hold a target down by tethering Spirit Ribbons. One such occasion is when Odoruningyō impales Akimoto Kazuma with an Intermission blade followed by the activation of 2nd Session to tear open Akimoto's body from inside out. In the hands of a skilled weapon user, one is able to also remotely control them. **'3rd Session' (三番目衣鉢, Sanbanme Ihatsu): The two Intermission blades transform into a pair of hooked swords. **'4th Session' (四番目衣鉢, Yonbanme Ihatsu): The weapon shapes itself into a pair of sleek clawed gloves. Odoruningyō often uses them to grab, choke, and pull enemies toward her. **'5th Session' (五番目衣鉢, Gobanme Ihatsu): The weapon shifts into to a thick black katana with a hand guard. Despite its appearance, the blade is dull and is meant for smashing and shattering objects. Because of it's thickness, Odoruningyō primarily uses this Session to crush bones and amputate limbs. **'6th Session' (六番目衣鉢, Rokubanme Ihatsu): The weapon transforms into a bladed rapier. It is mainly used for trusting and can pierce targets far more easily than her other bladed Sessions. **'7th Session' (七番目衣鉢, Nanabanme Ihatsu): The weapon shifts into a black nodachi. Using such a weapon gives Odoruningyō a longer range in combat. Combined with her Puppet Sword Control she has over her Sessions, the range is very dangerous. When fighting in close proximity, Odoruningyō can easily catch someone by surprise with its range when Odoruningyō activates it mid-slash to extend the range of her attacks. **'10th Session' (十番目衣鉢, Jū banme Ihatsu): The weapon(s) converge and tightly combine to form a thick rounded whip. It is dangerous and unpredictable when used in tandem with Puppet Sword Control, for the lash itself can be manipulated. **'11th Session' (十一番目衣鉢, Jū ichi banme Ihatsu): The weapon(s) turn into large bow, which can harden Spirit Ribbons into sharp arrows. Use of Puppet Sword Control can change the trajectory of the arrow. Once the target is pierced, Odoruningyō may also activate 2nd Session or 5th Session to inflict large amounts of pain. **'12th Session' (十二番目衣鉢, Jū ni banme Ihatsu): The weapon(s) turn into a single jagged scythe. Whenever the scythe cuts a Spirit Ribbon, a laceration is made on the root to where it was attached. The stronger the cut, the deeper the laceration. This allows her to cut opponents down even when she missed. The downside is that she can be affected by its ability is she cuts her own visualized and manifested Spirit Ribbons. Akimoto mistakes 12th Session to be his Bankai: Chidarake Ningyō, when in fact, his Zanpakutou spirit withheld a true manifestation of her powers from him. It is the only Session that has an added ability due to the difficulty of properly wielding a scythe in battle. In the hands of a skilled combatant such as herself, the 12th Session's ability is not a liability. **'Last Session' (最後衣鉢, Saigo Ihatsu): One Intermission blade turns into a very large chakram that causes the user's Spirit Ribbons to condense and attach to it. The ring floats above the user's head, and it serves as a mechanism to suture lost limbs and prevent the body from falling apart for a set time. The user is left with the only sealed form of the Shikai. This is a desperate move, and once it fades, the user is unable to use other Shikai abilities. Odoruningyō is still able to activate Sessions while in this state. This is due to her mastery over all the Sessions, unlike Akimoto who cannot activate the other Sessions (including Intermission) while in Last Session. However, it is implied that one can still craft Sessions from one's own Spirit Ribbons. When used, the wielder is able to perform Odoruningyō's intentions more thoroughly. The alignment and sync creates deadly attacks. The user can also permit Odoruningyō to take at least partial control of the body if exhausted. *'Spirit Ribbon Armory' (霊絡造兵廠, Reiraku Zouheishou): Odoruningyō's true power is to craft Intermission swords from her own Spirit Ribbons. Spirit Ribbon Armory gives her an endless arsenal of weapons, and although she is able to control up to two weapons remotely, her attacks may seem to have no clear opening for an opponent to take advantage of. The newly made Intermission swords can still be transformed accordingly to a Session. She can also 'feed' the diamond on her palm a Spirit Ribbon and have 1st Session eject out an Intermission sword with high velocity. The higher number order of the Session, the more Spirit Ribbons are consumed, which also takes up reserves of Spiritual Pressure. She also can turn her weapons back into Spirit Ribbons. She demonstrates to Maka Kirofune that despite her creation of many weapons, it requires a high amount of Reiryoku control to make the 'fakes' be as tough and sharp as the 'real' thing that the forged Sessions take after. By clashing her Intermission sword with another that was forged with Spirit Ribbons, the 'fake' sword is shown to break, shatter, and return back into Odoruningyō's spirit energy reserve. She can also turn her weapons back into Spirit Ribbons; however, the original weapons that were changed upon Shikai cannot be changed into Spirit Ribbons. Bankai: Orochidarake Ningyō (おろちだらけ人形, Blood-stained Doll Covered in Snakes): Odoruningyō pulls out the doll that she normally carries and has it transform into a young woman with a slightly similar appearance as Odoruningyō but with longer hair. The Bankai form's appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to that of Renai Iwasaki and also bears the same voice an scars as she. Odoruningyō then turns into a doll. There is no change to the original Shikai and takes on the form of the Session that is currently activated. :Bankai Special Ability: Although she is known as Orochidarake Ningyō, she possesses the same Shikai skills as Odoruningyō along with a few more enhancements. *'Spirit Ribbon Control' (霊絡人形, Reiraku Ayatsuri): The Bankai form allows her to control her Spirit Ribbons in such a way that mimics other limbs and hands. This allows her Spirit Ribbons to wield Intermission swords and Session weapons. The Spirit Ribbons seem to mimic the motion of snakes. The Spirit Ribbons also enable her to grab an opponent and forcibly animate them against their will, especially on when on the verge of death. *'Extended Spirit Ribbon Armory' (幅広い霊絡造兵廠, Habahiroi Reiraku Zouheishou): This allows Orochidarake Ningyō to not only create Intermission blades from her Spirit Ribbons, but from her enemies' Spirit Ribbons as well. She cannot manipulate her enemies' Spirit Ribbons. Stats Trivia * While Odoruningyō looks like Ren, Orochidarake Ningyō looks exactly like Ren but with Odoruningyō's color scheme. * Orochidarake in Orochidarake Ningyō's name is a play on the words orochi and chidarake meaning 'serpent' and 'blood-stained' respectively. So her false name Chidarake Ningyō is translated as Blood-stained Doll. * Her hatred for Ren was so strong that it allowed Akimoto's memories of Ren to reach and imprint on the nearest Zanpakutou closest to Ren-- the nodachi in her room. This Zanpakutou later becomes Hakuchou and is conceived by the 'surrogate soul' that Akimoto and Odoruningyō provided. * It is implied that Odoruningyō had planned Hakuchou's conception. * Hakuchou can be assumed to be Akimoto and Odoruningyō's Zanpakutou, but is tailored for Ren to use due to the strength of Akimoto's memories and Odoruningyō's presence. Despite this, because Hakuchou was created partly by Odoruningyō, the latter can use it and wield it as seen in the Bankai Experimentation Arc. * Her abilities are very very similar to that of Kurenaikoushi's. * Much like her master, Akimoto Kazuma, a part of Ren defines Odoruningyō's state of mind. In Akimoto's case, he is defined by his guilt for Ren. In Odoruningyō's, she is defined by her hatred for Ren. * Odoruningyō/Orochidarake Ningyō is a yandere. Behind the Scenes * Odoruningyō is inspired by Geishas. In the same token, one can say that Ren is also inspired by Geishas-- however, both are not in fact Geisha-like in attitude and practice. Quotes *(To Maka Kirofune about her doll and Akimoto Kazuma) "My doll over here represents that exact same girl Ren, but it also represents me. So when my wielder learns Bankai, this doll will be the source of his power and the root of his own grief." *(To Maka Kirofune about Renai Iwasaki) "I have never asked to look like this, and that is why I absolutely dread that girl who has tormented my wielder. Even still, that girl he calls Renai is Akimoto's irreplaceable friend. But if you ask me what is like having a friend, I cannot answer." *(To Maka Kirofune) "Regardless, if you cannot even wield a fake Intermission sword made by Ribbons of your own, then you are afraid of your own power and cannot will it into your advantage." *(To Juro Kazuma about Renai Iwasaki) "Yet again, it is he that gets in my way. You look so much like him... Even still, just like your brother, you will protect her from me. And just like your brother, I will smite you from where you stand as long as she continues to exist!" Behind the Scenes *The author confesses that RPing as Odoruningyō was a lot more fun than RPing as Akimoto and Ren in the same scene. *Odoruningyō is a character from the Project Genseki RP, which is located in the GameFaqs website and in the Roleplaying and Fanfiction Board. *Akimoto Kazuma, Juro Kazuma, Renai Iwasaki, Hinako Iwasaki, Shizuko Koda, Amon Isa, and any of their respective Zanpakutous belong to ReverseReality. Characters mentioned in this article but not listed in the sentence above belong to other RPers in Project Genseki. The characters that DO NOT belong to ReverseReality are NOT tampered in any way, and their actions in Project Genseki are summarized here in respect to their interactions with the actual character in this article. No one is allowed to use those characters in any way without asking consent from the RPers in Project Genseki. Category:Kido-Type